1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication apparatus, and more particularly to a portable communication apparatus capable of easily adjusting the direction of additional function modules, including a camera lens module, a flash, and an IrDA (infrared data association) module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable communication apparatuses may be classified into various types depending on their appearance, such as bar-type portable communication apparatuses, flip-type portable communication apparatuses, and folder-type portable communication apparatuses. The bar-type portable communication apparatus has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type portable communication apparatus has a flip which is pivotably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge device. The folder-type portable communication apparatus has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge device in such a manner that the folder can be rotated towards or unfolded away from the housing.
Further, portable communication apparatuses may be classified into rotation-type communication apparatuses, sliding-type communication apparatuses, and pop-up-type communication apparatuses depending on how it is opened or closed. In the rotation-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other to allow one housing to rotate open or closed relative to the other while facing each other. In the sliding-type and pop-up-type portable communication apparatuses, two housings are coupled to each other to allow one housing to slide along a longitudinal direction to be opened or closed relative to the other. These variously classified portable communication apparatuses can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bar-type portable communication apparatus has a display device 14 and a key array portion 15 for data input, both of which are positioned on the front portion 11 thereof, as well as a speaker device 13 positioned on the upper end thereof. Referring to FIG. 2, the bar-type portable communication apparatus has a fixed camera lens module 16 on the rear portion 12 thereof.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the bar-type portable communication apparatus it is inconvenient to us in that it is difficult to adjust the direction of the camera lens module 16 because it is fixed. Accordingly, with this design it may be impossible for a user to view the display device 14 each time a picture is taken especially if the user is taking a picture of him/herself.
Meanwhile, current portable communication apparatuses tend to incorporate an increasing number of additional complex functions, such as a camera function, a flash function, and an IrDA function, in addition to the basic function of performing communication. As additional function modules are added to perform additional functions, the mounting space becomes limited. In addition, noise from the additional function modules may affect other electronic components, e.g., an antenna, which is mounted adjacently thereto.